wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddy
Eddy is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, Eddy has is very bad, and has a team with Kentaro and Elisa. His level is 131+ (the 9th worst player). Eddy's level in Table Tennis is 401+. In Swordplay, he is in Pro Class, with a level of 1076+ (the 6th Pro Class player). He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 35th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Eddy is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 10 edits on "Wii Sports Resort" articles. * His Japanese name is Edī. * Eddy appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery EddyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Eddy, as seen in the portrait. Badge-2-2.png|Eddy's badge. Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 8.39.20 AM.png|Eddy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (11).png 20180210_073125.jpg|Eddy and his teammates Kentaro and Elisa in Basketball. 2018-02-11 (3).png|Eddy in Swordplay Duel. DSC01984.JPG|Eddy in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1531870616550450125622.jpg|Another photo of Eddy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15318723418011810176274.jpg|A third photo of Eddy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (1).png|Eddy in Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0660.JPG|Eddy swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-28 (26).png|Eddy in Cycling. 2018-10-01 (52).png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Lucia, Rachel, Eddy, and Ashley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eddy and Tatsuaki featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (27).png Asami, Eddy, and Takumi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eddy in Bowling.JPG Ai, Gwen, Luca, Eddy, Hiroshi, Pablo, Shohei, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eddy wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Eddy carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.JPG IMG 1586.jpg IMG 1595.jpg IMG 1530.jpg IMG 1678.jpg IMG 1833.jpg IMG 1950.jpg Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Blue Males Category:4 Letters Category:Cycling Pros Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Two-time Pro Category:Half-Pro Miis